


Fighting on the Rooftops

by peanutbutter4lyfe



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Battle for Dominance, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Light Angst, M/M, Matt makes a mess in his Daredevil suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter4lyfe/pseuds/peanutbutter4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt found himself in another scrap with Frank and he couldn't even remember what had started them off this time, but he wasn't complaining. He was beginning to enjoy their sparring sessions and he thinks Frank enjoys them just as much as he does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting on the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a oneshot. My fics tend to be long so this was a challenge.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Oh yeah... unbeta'd so apologies for any randomness

Matt took a punch to the jaw from Frank’s impressive right hook. It connected and sent him sprawling backwards. He coughed and tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, it was very familiar to him and there was something oddly comforting about the taste. 

It felt as though he had been hit by a sledge hammer and it took a moment to orient himself and stop his head from spinning. He managed to manoeuvre himself onto his hands and knees, a drop of blood dripped from his mouth and mingled with the rainwater pooling on the floor beneath him. 

They had been at this for what seemed like hours, his muscles protested as he began to heave himself into a standing position. It was a wet and dingy night and painted the perfect backdrop to their intense personal battle, high above the city. 

Matt came to his senses just in time to block a kick that was aimed squarely at his head. He instinctively grabbed the foot, just stopping it millimetres in front of his face, and then twisted with all his strength as he rolled away. His grip slipped a little in the downpour but he managed to push Frank away, catching him off balance. The rain wasn’t great for grip but it was useful for Matt, it enabled him to get a better read on where Frank was when the sound of each raindrop landed on him. It was almost as if he could ‘see’ his silhouette. 

Frank twisted and landed awkwardly, which gave Matt time to get to his feet. He felt he had the advantage in this weather, his Daredevil suit was waterproof unlike Frank’s heavy black coat and bullet proof vest which must have been getting sodden and heavy. 

By the time Matt was on his feet Frank had quickly righted himself and lunged at Matt full force. Their chests slammed together, the air leaving their lungs in unison on impact. Matt tried to push Frank away but he had two strong arms wrapped tightly around him, squeezing the life out of him. Frank didn’t budge no matter how hard Matt pushed, he was like a steel cage surrounding him. 

As he began to struggle for breath Matt brought his knee up into Frank’s groin. It was a dirty move, he knew it, but he would take any opening he could get against Frank. This forced him to loosen his death grip and had him instinctively doubling over, Matt took advantage and stormed towards him.

They grappled and grabbed at each other, both breathing heavily after the onslaught so far. They span and jostled for dominance. Neither throwing any lethal blows nor reaching for a weapon. It often came to this, they ended up tearing each other apart due to some disagreement or another. He couldn’t even remember what had started it this time.

Frank used his superior brute strength and flung Matt away so he slid across the floor of the roof. A small spray emerged from around him as he slid, but he controlled the movement and came to a halt in a crouch facing Frank. He raised his head and looked towards Frank as if staring right into his eyes. Matt slowly raised himself into a standing position and they began circling each other, their eyes seemingly never breaking contact.

Matt removed his gloves and brought a hand up to his face, he felt blood on his fingers, it had begun to trickle from the corner of his mouth. His ribs felt bruised and he ached all over. He refused to show anymore weakness but it was difficult not to hold supportive a hand to his ribs. He got the sense that Frank was smirking as they continued their slow dance, he couldn’t see details but he was perceptive. 

He was also sure Frank had some bruises and cuts of his own as well. They would only ever mark each other superficially, it was some kind of unspoken rule between them. Neither ever used lethal force or their full abilities. 

He had the sudden urge to run his hands over Frank’s muscular body to feel for himself if there was any evidence of the damage he may have inflicted, but he quickly stamped down on that thought. He didn't think Frank would appreciate that at all. 

The last few times they had fought it had ended abruptly with Frank bolting after having been pinned against a wall or pressed under Matt’s body. Matt was unsure what that meant at first, was confused by the sudden change of pace, but he began to realise that maybe Frank was enjoying their fights a little more than he expected.

He had to admit he was aware of his own racing heart and adrenaline pumping around his body. A part of him enjoyed the fighting too, the adrenaline rush, knowing that neither would take it too far. He was also very aware that Frank’s heart rate had barely increased, he guessed that came with years of training and combat.

They continued to circle each other and Matt wanted to feel Frank’s spike in heart rate, the one he felt so often before Frank bolted, but this time he wanted Frank to stay. He wanted to see how far this would go, wanted to see Frank lose some of that steely control.

‘’Come on Frank, that all you got?’’ Matt breathed heavily and the words came out rather more sultry than his intended gibe.

Frank didn’t respond and instead, to Matt’s surprise, he drew the gun from its holster and fired quick, successive shots in Matt’s direction until the clip was empty. Matt used his superior senses, with the help of the rain, to dodge each bullet. He could almost ‘see’ each bullet's flight path pushing through the raindrops. It felt as if Frank had no intention of actually hitting him with any of the shots he was firing though. 

The clip was empty but the distraction had worked. Frank kicked Matt’s legs from under him. Matt landed hard on his back, all of the air rushed out of his lungs, and felt Frank’s knee slam into his chest then he leaned what felt like his entire weight on him. Matt was completely immobilized and he started to struggle for air, only able to take small shallow breaths.

Matt went completely still, trying to assess the situation. Frank seemed serious this time and unrelenting. Matt was also still reeling from Frank actually pulling his gun on him, but he began to realise that the longer he remained still the more Frank seemed to relax, reducing the pressure on his chest ever so slightly. 

Matt took his chance and with all the strength he could gather he pushed his hips up, lifting his body off of the ground. Frank was momentarily thrown off balance. Matt used this to his advantage by pushing on the leg that was pressed onto his chest, he was able to roll away from under the oppressive weight and into a crouch. Frank mirrored him and maneuvered into a crouch opposite him.

At the same time they rushed each other, bodies crashing together once again, each grappling for dominance. Frank attempted to hook his leg behind Matt’s to topple him. Matt easily read the move and while Frank was off balance again, with his weight favouring one leg, he lunged forward pushing Frank to the ground, his full weight coming down on top of him.

Matt straddled Frank’s hips and kept a tight grip on his shoulders, his face mere millimetres from Frank’s. They were so close they were breathing each other's air. After an agonisingly brief but intense moment, Frank started thrashing around and struggled to get out from under Matt. He made a low growling sound in his throat. Matt felt the vibrations through the hands he had on Frank’s shoulders and found he quite liked the sensation. 

He pressed Frank further into the ground, increasing the pressure until only his lower half was able to move. Frank’s hips thrashed around a few more times before he stilled beneath him.

Matt jerked his head up, tilting his head slightly to try and get a read on Frank’s facial expression, as he noticed a spike in his heart rate. The first significant change in his pulse since the fight began. Frank seemed momentarily panicked and Matt knew this would be when Frank would usually try and get away, run off somewhere and pretend like nothing had happened between them.

‘’Enough already,’’ Frank spoke gruffly and for the first time since the fight had started.

Frank had moved his face away, avoiding the close proximity of Matt leaning over him. When Matt didn’t move Frank pushed him off easily and rose to his feet with his back turned. 

Matt also stood, having allowed Frank release from his hold due to sensing the change in him, the fight was over. Matt felt like progress was being made though as Frank was still there with him. He tried to focus on that familiar heartbeat that was racing faster than he had ever heard it before. 

Matt tilted his head to one side as he tried to be sure of what he was hearing, he could swear Frank was aroused. He really didn’t want to misread all the signs that had been stacking up of late. The last thing he needed was for Frank to freak and pull a gun on him with the intention of not missing this time. 

Matt stepped closer, moving up behind Frank and tentatively reached out a hand in an attempt to reassure Frank, but before he could reach Frank’s shoulder his hand was grabbed into a vice like grip and he was being pushed backwards until his back was slammed against a wall. This felt different, it didn’t feel like they were fighting anymore, and Frank wasn’t running away.

Frank brought his arm up and pressed it across Matt’s neck. He was breathing heavily, heavier than he had been when they were fighting. Matt felt his own breaths becoming laboured, which was a mixture of his air supply being cut off again and also the way Frank’s body was pressing against him. It felt strangely intimate, as intimate as one could be with The Punisher.

‘’Frank-’’

Before he could say another word Frank crashed their mouths together. 

Matt’s head spun and he was struggling to catch his breath as Frank leaned further into him, his arm crushing into his windpipe more. Their tongues battled as fiercely as they had fought with their fists. Matt needed more, but every time he tried to move forward into the kiss Frank pressed him back further against the wall with his incredible strength.

Despite the uncomfortable position and the pressure at his neck, restricting his breathing, he could feel himself getting hard. His erection started to press uncomfortably against the tight fabric of his Daredevil suit. His lower half had more movement so he pushed his hips forward in an attempt to press against Frank.

He was met with Frank’s hard length pressing against his own and it drew a moan from both of them. They groaned into each other’s mouths. It brought a deep satisfaction to Matt and he could feel all the tension in his body, that he hasn't even realised had been there, leave him.

Matt had no idea how their situation had changed so much, no idea how they got to this point, but he knew for sure he didn’t want it to stop. Just as he had that thought he felt Frank tense then pull away from the kiss suddenly. Matt just about held back a whimper at the loss of contact. Matt gathered all of his self-control and remained still, allowing Frank to decide where he wanted to go with this.

Frank still held Matt in place, but had loosened the pressure on his throat a little. Matt took in a gulp of air as his lungs were free to expand once more. 

‘’What the fuck, Red.’’

It was a statement more than a question. 

Frank leaned forward and rested their foreheads together briefly before he dropped his arm completely from across Matt’s neck and sighed heavily. He began to turn away, but Matt reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking off. He didn’t want this to end with Frank bolting again.

‘’Don’t stop,’’ Matt whispered and sounded a lot more desperate than he had intended.

Matt felt Frank’s shock in the tension he could feel in his body where his hand met his arm and he could hear the spike in his heart rate. He slowly turned his head to stare at Matt. Matt had no idea why he didn’t just let Frank leave. He was The Punisher, sure he had saved Daredevil from a few tight spots before, but they were practically enemies. Yet in this moment he wanted nothing more than for Frank to be kissing him again.

How long had he felt like that? How many times had they fought and he had enjoyed it, the adrenaline, their bodies slamming together, grappling on the floor, each fighting for dominance. His thoughts were cut short when Frank turned back towards him and pressed the length of his body tight against him.

He brought their lips together with the same force and desperation as before, only this time Frank had a hand snaking between them going to work on his zipper, freeing himself. Matt cursed his Daredevil suit and vowed to get it remade with easier access in future. 

Frank stroked his impressive length with one large hand and with every motion back and forth his knuckles rubbed against Matt’s straining erection that was encased in his suit. Frank wasn’t even making contact skin to skin yet the feeling was incredible. He felt the need to hold onto something. His head was spinning at the sensations and his legs felt weak. He reached out to hold onto Frank, who stopped immediately and shook his head against the side of Matt’s so he could ‘see’ the gesture. 

Matt did whine this time at the loss of friction and brought his hands back flat against the wall at his sides. Frank seemed satisfied as he started to work at his erection again and created that delicious friction with his knuckles. The pace of the strokes increased and Frank pressed further against Matt’s body, crushing him into the wall. 

Frank’s strokes started to become erratic. Matt wanted to see Frank’s face so badly in that moment, he would have given anything to see him come apart, but he didn’t dare reach out and touch his face. Not after his reaction to his previous attempts at holding onto him.

Matt scrunched his eyes shut for good measure, as his own orgasm was building. 

Frank brought their mouths back together then, more gently this time which was in huge contrast to the frantic pace he was setting with his hand between their legs. Matt could feel the intensity of Frank’s building orgasm in that kiss. It was as if Frank was giving him a gift, letting him ’see’ through the joining of their mouths.

He wanted to bring his hand up into Frank’s hair, but didn’t want to risk Frank stopping again. Matt instead tried to focus on Frank’s wonderful mouth and not his impending orgasm, but it was all too much. He moaned into Frank’s mouth as his cock pulsed between them inside his suit. 

Matt felt himself begin to slip down the wall as his climax reached its peak. Frank placed a strong arm around Matt, holding him up with ease as he continued to work himself. A few more sure strokes and his own groan escaped him. It was music to Matt’s ears. Frank’s hips stilled as his hand worked the last few drops from his cock.

Frank released Matt from his grasp and they both slumped down the wall onto the floor in a heap. Frank settled with his head resting on Matt’s chest. Matt slowly brought his hand up to finally stroke through the strands of Frank’s hair, it felt like a small victory when he didn't make him stop or pull away. He felt utterly content in that moment and he hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

Just as his eyelids began to droop he felt Frank tense and his pulse increase again. He was up and on his feet in an instant leaving Matt feeling cold and alone on the floor. It took a lot of willpower to remain where he was and not reach out to attempt to prevent Frank from leaving. 

Matt heard footsteps backtracking, turning, and then gaining speed as they became more distant.

‘’Frank!’’ Matt called, but he knew it was no use.

He rested his head back against the wall and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He felt great, despite the sticky mess he could feel running down his legs inside his suit. He would deal with whatever came next between him and Frank later, right now he was just happy to savour the moment.


End file.
